Girl, I Got To See You Tonight
by CecilyAurora
Summary: It's been a month since Jay went undercover, leaving Erin to take care of their two boys while being pregnant. But she's in for a surprise when he shows up just when she needed him the most. Two-Parter, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It's been a month since Jay went undercover, leaving Erin to take care of their two boys while being pregnant. But she's in for a surprise when he shows up just when she needed him the most.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Sadly, I wish I did.

**So this is my first Chicago PD story. I love Sophia Bush so my path followed me to write one. I hope it's okay. Please let me know what you all think! Thanks!**

**Girl, I Got To See You Tonight**

"Jacob Halstead, please." Erin was begging. She was tired, beyond tired, and cranky. Chasing after two kids while being six months pregnant was not helping at all. "Get off of the couch. The couch is meant for sitting or laying on, not jumping."

"But, Mama, I gotta practice my moon jumping if I'm gonna go to space someday. Daddy says I gotta start now." The little boy, a replica of his father, sighed in annoyance. "I can't do it if you don't let me."

"Well you have years to practice baby, you're only five."

"Well Daddy let's me practice!"

"Daddy's not here right now Jakey boy." Erin frowned at her comment. She hated saying it, admitting it to herself. Jay promised not to take anymore undercover jobs, at least till the kids are older. But that was broken when the request came from her step-in father.

"He's never home." Jacob frowned, similar to his mother's, "I want daddy!"

Before Erin knew what to do, Jacob set off like a switch turning from his normal happy self to a terror. Tears fell from his eyes and his feet stomped on the couch cushion. His rocket ship, that he spent hours decorating and putting together with Voight when she had to do desk duty smashed into the ground, shattering into pieces.

"Dada?"

"Great, look what you wrecked, Jacob. Now you won't have your rocket ship anymore. Grandpa's going to be sad when he finds out." Erin sighed. The normal, sleep through anything little man woke up from the mention of his father. Like Jacob, minus the curly ringlets on the top of his head, Timothy looked like Jay and had his sleep through anything personality. "Go back to sleep, baby boy. Dada's still working."

"No Dada?" His eyes looked sad and before Erin knew what was going on both boys were crying.

"He'll be home soon, I promise. Just another week or two." She might have lied to them but to a four and one-and-a-half years old would not recognize the difference between one week two weeks and possibly longer. Lately she's been forgetting what day of the week it was. "Jacob Hank Halstead, if you don't get off that couch it will be time out for four minutes!"

She glanced up at the clock, gritting her teeth when she noticed it was almost dinnertime. Another dinner talking babble to little kids with no adult interaction. She missed talking to her husband on a nightly bases as they ate dinner and got their sons ready for dinner.

"Sorry." The little boy mumbled plopping down on to the couch. He made his way over to his mother, who stood by Timothy's toys, and placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her ever-expanding stomach. "Can gampa fixed it?"

"I'm not sure, Jacob. If you didn't throw it, this wouldn't have happened. You may have to ask him next time we see him. Now till then keep Timothy distracted while I'll clean up this mess."

"I help?"

"No, you may get hurt." Erin waddled her way to their pantry and tried to quickly clean up the mess the young boy made. "No more throwing toys, baby."

"I sorry, Mama. Daddy would've caughted it."

"Caught, not caughted." Erin chuckled at his childish speech. "I don't think he would have JayJay. Maybe if you didn't get angry and throw it."

"Gampa says no angwy unless bad guys."

Another chuckle game from Erin's list as she could picture her step-in father saying that to her young son. Everyone at the station loved the boys, they're were the up and coming new generations of detectives to take over for Voight- his idea. Erin would bring them up with her when she would be on desk duty, like now, to keep her father occupied without asking too many questions.

Like a cue, Voight walked in through the door holding two new toys for his grandsons.

"Gampa!"

"Ampy!"

Both boy's screamed when they saw their favorite person. At times Erin thought her sons did love her father more than they loved her but then they'd give her hugs and 'tisses' as Timothy called them and that thought went away.

"My favorite little men." Voight never showed emotion before, until his grandsons came into the world. Besides Erin and Jay, Voight was the next person to hold both her sons. He was the one pacing up and down the hallway of the hospital when Erin was in labor. "And Erin."

"I feel the love." Erin's sarcasm made Voight laugh.

"You know I do."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Presents?" Jacob questioned being listed into Voight's arms.

"So like your father, Jacob." Voight smiled roughing up the boy's brown locks. "Of course I brought presents. Someone needs to spoil you two. I got my favorite astronut the most amazing gift."

He passed the bag off to Jacob who tore it apart in a second. Inside was a child sized space suit that made Jacob's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Mama look! I gonna be an asstronut."

"It's astronaut baby. You'll be the best one there." Erin sat back and watched the man that saved her from everything interact with two little men that she would save from anything. "What do you say, Jayjay?"

"Fank yous Gampa!" Jacob jumped out of his grandfather's arms and sprinted off down the hallway to his room.

"That boy." Voight laughed. "How's my favorite Timmy?"

"Timothy, not Timmy." Erin was adamant that she did not want to nickname her son Timmy. She despised Timmy. Tim, Erin approved of, but Timothy is the name she fell for. "Please."

"Lighten up, Er. You need to relax."

"When your husband is gone for a month with no word from him because her so called father sent him away and you have two young energizer bunny sons there is no such thing as relaxing."

"That's why it's grandpa to the rescue. These munchkins are mine for the night. You go relax and enjoy yourself."

"Really?"

"Justin's bringing his kids over. They'll be occupied." He shrugged it off. His son was an iffy topic that even Erin didn't bring up much. Justin and Voight's relationship was a struggle but since the introduction of kids into the family, the father and son got along better, but not the best.

"Justin still not home?" She was sad to find out that two-kids in a two-year marriage had ended in separation. She did warn him not to marry his wife because she was pregnant and wanted her to be able to have his military benefits.

"The couch is his home, just like old times." Voight did his half-smile. "Now let me get these rugrats out of your hair. You relax so he doesn't come too soon."

"It could be a she for all you know."

"In this family, it's all men." He stated an accurate fact. Justin had two sons and so did Erin. It was most likely that this one will be a boy too. Erin just couldn't find out without Jay being there and she hasn't been to a ultra-sound since before Jay left.

"Enjoy them, and no sugar, got it? I'll pick them up in the morning." Erin hugged her youngest son tightly and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye-bye Mama." He waved. "Tisses?"

"One more tiss." She shook her head realizing she has been picking up on her son's language. "Now behave."

"Bye bye Mamma. Gampa says we can have pizza and soda with Uncle Justin." Jacob loved his uncle tremendously. Whenever Jay got sent off for work, Justin would step-in without even being asked too.

"No soda, Dad!" Erin called after them as they walked out of the apartment door.

When baby number one came along Erin desperately tried to convince Jay to move to the suburbs. She wanted what she never got a chance to have. She wanted that whole white picked fence and big enough yard to have a puppy and kids running around. Jay dismissed that with the compromise of finding an apartment with an elevator to making going up and down with a young son easier while staying closer to their job.

**-XO-CPD-XO-**

Erin spent the past hour cleaning the apartment up and organizing the boys' toys enough that the more annoying ones were packed in the top of the closet for days were its too cold out to do anything in the winter and Jay will be stuck home with them. She also ordered Chinese food and took a long relaxing tub.

"Food is coming, you can stop kicking me little one." Erin rubbed her hand over her newest baby's kicks. "That's my bladder you're are kicking."

"Like the baby can understand you."

In the distraction of the kicks, Erin didn't notice who joined her in the apartment. There, in the doorway stood her husband of five years. It took a minute for it to click in Erin's mind that Jay was standing there; her noise and stomach took notice in the bag of Chinese food he was holding.

"You're, you're here." Erin was in complete shock still. Tears came falling from her eyes.

"Hey now, no crying." Jay protectively wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her head softly.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet."

"Voight had a little help with that."

"He knew?"

"Why do you think he took the boys? You my dear need a relaxing night." Jay kissed her lips. "Plus I can think of some other things we can do tonight. No boys till I have to report to the station tomorrow afternoon."

"Why'd you come home so early?"

"You complaining that I'm home beautiful?"

"No, no, not at all." Erin still had tears falling. "I'm an emotional mess."

"I just had to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too Jay. But, your still an ass for leaving me for a month." With that Erin stood up and stomped her way to the shared bedroom. Her emotions were running wild and he had to laugh when he saw her stomping back. "Baby wants Chinese food."

"What baby wants, baby gets."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really wasn't planning on adding a part two to this but I got the idea and just went with it! I hope you all enjoy it. Now this story is complete, unless you all want to see Jay and Erin a couple of years in the future. Please let me know!**

* * *

**Girl, I Got To See You Tonight**

**Part II**

"Please tell me we don't need to get up, I'm very comfortable right now." Erin laid on her side, her growing belly was resting on a body pillow and her back up against Jay's chest.

Since returning the night before, Jay has done whatever Erin wanted too. They ate dinner in bed- something that Erin usually didn't approve off- and then Erin took a nice relaxing bath. During her bath, Jay lit candles and dimmed the lights. He missed Valentine's Day and thought he'd make up for it then.

Now they lay, wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping past seven for the first time since Jacob was born.

"We have two hours till I need to be there and you need to get the boys." He pointed out. In his voice you could hear the sadness of leaving his wife, but you could also hear the excitement for seeing his sons. He couldn't wait to have Timothy in his arms, and Jacob hanging from him. He loved it. "But till then, we can lay here as long as you'd like."

Erin snuggled closer into his chest, only to be brought out of her little paradise by the calendar alarm going off. Since pregnancy brain, the kind were one forgets everything, was hitting Erin hard, she set an alarm an hour before everything she had to do to make sure she got there in time.

"Shit!" Erin screamed after looking at the reminder.

_Gender ultrasound, 11am_

Erin made the appointment with Jay, months ago before he left them. Without the reminder, she would have never remembered and if she even did, dragging both boys to that was not worth the hassle.

"What's wrong?" Jay shot out of bed worriedly. He processed the thoughts as fast as he could. "Are you okay? The baby okay?"

"I have a doctor's appointment at 11. It's the gender ultrasound." Erin calmly, this time, stated before sighing and climbing out of bed. "If I miss it, we get charge fifty dollars and the insurance company only pays for one of these, Jay. We need to get there."

"Really? I guess I made perfect timing, didn't I?" Jay wanted desperately to pull her back into bed. The warmth of her back on his chest made being home the best thing ever. He missed Erin, gosh he missed her a lot. Being away made him realize how fast the pregnancy has flew by. When he left, she was only four-and-a-half months pregnant, now she was six. The small bump he got use to was now larger but she was still as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her.

"As much as I wasn't to lay here, babe, we need to get going." Erin frowned, leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. "You can always join me?" She left a wink as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Hell yes!" Jay cheered. He quickly jumped out of the bed and chased her like she was his pray.

Fifteen minutes later, and one steamy shower later, the married couple walked out with towels covering up them.

"If you could have a boy or a girl this time Jay, which one would you want?" Erin turned her attention away from the closet and towards him. This question was bothering her tremendously because she didn't know what she preferred.

With her past, she really did not want to bring a daughter into the world. A daughter is supposed to be like their mother's. Erin did not wish anyone's daughter to turn out like she did. It was a horrible point in her life that she hopes, when they are all older, will have an impact on her children's lives in a good way.

On the other hand, she wanted a daughter because she never had one. Knowing this will be her last- three kids in a three bedroom apartment in Chicago was expensive enough, adding another one would make it not possible on a cops salary- she wants the chance of experiencing a little girl. She wants a girl to dress up and do girlish things with.

But she also loves her boys. She loved how Jacob looked out for Timothy like a perfect older brother does. That always made her attention turn to the one picture she kept on her night stand of Timothy's first birthday and the boys hugging each other. The love they have for each other is what Erin wants to continue with the next one. She was comfortable with boys. It was what she knew; it's what she's with daily.

Either gender would work for Erin, as her heart was not set on any gender. Either boy or girl would fit in greatly with the family. If only this time the newest Halstead will show their self.

"I never really thought about it," He paused, "I mean, I'm not really sure."

"You always have a preference though. Jacob you wanted a boy and Timothy you wanted a girl." Erin stated quickly putting on a dress that stretched hugging her curvy body.

"That's because boys are easier, Er. You are like one of the most complicated people I know, all girls are. I don't want to go threw the headache of chasing boys away and making sure she will be locked up till she's thirty." Jay was serious. There was something different this time around. Seeing Antonio with his daughter and the way Voight is with Erin made him kind of want that experience. It was a small, growing daily want.

"You and Voight both." Erin rolled her eyes. Voight would help Jay with any boy that came the possible daughter's way. Voight did the same for Erin after she moved in. Hell, Voight would probably get the whole staff at the station to keep a look out for the poor girl.

A silence went over the pair as both processed their thoughts, as they got ready. In the background the static noise of the daily news was playing and the smell of coffee was filling the space; a coffee machine in the bedroom/bathroom was one of Jay's needs when they moved.

"Do you know, at the station, they're taking bets?"

"Taking bets?"

"Yea, betting on what gender this one will be. Antonio started it and I'll quote him on this one 'If I can't get excitement at home, might as well make this station exciting with this bet.' He was upset his wife wouldn't let him go on a guy's trip to Atlantic City so this is his form of gambling just with no money. "

"Which gender's winning?" Jay wondered out-loud. He realized he did have a preference, but wasn't going to say it because in reality he cared more that his next child would be healthy then what gender.

"Girl. They all are saying I'm carrying differently this time." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm the same fat lard that was than. I think I look the same. I think it's more that they all want to see Voight with a little bitty girl."

"Now that would be funny. Remember him when both boys were born? He was a wreck holding them. A girl in fluffy dresses will be something entirely different for him. I'd like to see it."

"Of course you would." Erin rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I could handle a girl..."

"I think you could. You'll teach her to be a badass. None of that girly shit; teach her that hockey is more important than Barbie."

"Cause we just need another kid obsessed with hockey."

Jay corrupted all the kids into that sport. The first thing he buys for the baby when Erin tells him the news is a jersey. In his defense since he can't go watch it at the bar anymore, he needs to feel like his there with all the jerseys around.

"And you love it." Jay wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her stomach just in time to feel a subtle kick. "And baby agrees with me."

"I realized something. We ran out of boys names and still can't agree on a girl's name." She turned around to face him. "This name has to be perfect like the others."

After five years of marriage, and being together for a total of seven years has the baby name conversation to happen. This time Erin avoided looking at any online name website or any baby name book because she use to do that with Jay and wanted to wait for him.

"Same as last time?" Jay asked.

The past baby names times have been each doing a list of ten names they like the most and then comparing to see if any match. Both times each had Jacob at number three and Timothy at number nine. It was the only two names they had in common on their lists.

"I think I found the perfect girl name and boys name." Erin didn't really look into books or online. She found it by walking around the city and hearing the different names. It stood out to her.

Jay stared at her as a way of telling her to continue. He loved just looking at her. Her beauty astonished him. He didn't understand how he became so lucky with Erin.

"Delilah and Michael."

"Delilah and Michael? Huh?" He loved the name Delilah. It's always been on his list, even though they never needed his girls list before. "I think I approve of Delilah. Delilah Halstead."

"Delilah Lindsay Halstead." Erin corrected him. "Michael Justin Halstead?"

"Whatever you say," He kissed her lips, "now lets go to the doctor."

Jay was excited like a kid at a candy store. He hasn't gotten to see the baby since he left. He couldn't imagine what it looks like, or whom it will look like. The boys take after him, but he was hoping that Erin's green eyes come threw as dominate genes for this one. He loved those green eyes.

**XO-CPD-XO**

"This part always scared me." Erin sat nervously on the examination table waiting for the doctor. She was more relaxed than previous times in this pregnancy. She had her man with her for every step of the way from now on.

"Why's that?" He looked up from his Sports Illustrated Magazine to look her in the eyes.

"Cause I don't want you disappointed if the gender is not right or if something is wrong with the baby."

"Erin, I could never be disappointed, girl or boy I'd be happy. If there is something wrong, then we deal with it together. I'm here to help."

A knock at the door stopped their conversation and the doctor entered.

"Excited?" The doctor questioned the couple.

Erin responded with a dimpled smile and a nod. Jay said yes before moving next to Erin's side and grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Then let's find out if this one will show their self for us." The doctor told Erin to raise her shirt up and put the cold jell on to her stomach. "Now let's take a look."

"That's the baby?" Jay was speechless. Last time he saw it was a little thing, now it actually looks like a baby, an actual baby.

"And it looks like their giving us a little show." The doctor laughed. The baby had their thumb in their mouth and legs wide apart. "Do you two want to know?"

"Please." Erin begged. "I need to know." She let out an excited laugh.

"Well it looks like you'll be having two over protective brothers for this little girl." The doctor smiled pointing to the screen. "Congrats."

"A girl?" Jay was once again speechless. "We're having a girl."

"Let me print these pictures for you two and I'll meet you up front to set up the next appointment."

"Say something Erin." Jay looked at Erin who had tears of happiness in her eyes. "You'll get to teach a little girl to become a badass like you."

"I think I can get use to Barbie's in a house full of trucks."

"Voight and a girl, oh this is going to be funny."

**XO-CPD-XO**

"So how are we going to do this?" Erin asked as Jay parked the car in front of the station. Erin wanted to make it something special for the boys to see Jay again. Jay just wanted to see his sons and friends again. Its been a long one-and-a-half months for him.

"I just want to see them, Erin. I don't really care."

"Okay, I'll go in first, they're most likely destroying Voight's office." Erin shrugged. "Come in after me."

"Anything for you and our little lady." He kissed her and rubbed her belly. "Let's go save Voight."

The short walk passed everyone waving at Jay for being back they made it to their floor. Jay could hear his boys' voices from the back office and he did his best not to run in there and grab a hold of them in his arms.

"Stay," Erin warned pointing to Jay's seat. "Sit and I'll bring them out." She walked nervously towards her step-in-father's office door and entered without even knocking.

"Mama!" Jacob jumped from the chair and sprinted over to Erin who accepted him with open arms.

"We weren't expecting you for some time still. I told the boys we'd get pizza and sodas before you showed up." Voight walked over with babbling Timothy in his arms.

"No soda." Erin warned. "Pizza is okay but no little boys need soda. I think this little girl Delilah here," She pointed to her belly, "is in need of a good pizza."

"Girl?" Voight questioned. The boys looked between their grandpa and mother trying to figure out what was going on. "It's a girl?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." Erin nodded. "You boys okay with having a little sister?"

"Girls are icky Mama." Jacob pouted. "No sister."

"Icky Mama!" Timothy clapped his hands laughing. Erin took the little boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. One night away from her boys and she missed them like crazy.

"How about we go get some pizza?" Voight suggested.

"Izza!" Timothy giggled as Jacob stayed quiet holding on to Voight's hand.

"You okay, Jay-Jay?" Erin was worried. Her son was never this quiet.

"I miss daddy." He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"What would you say if I tell you he's outside?" Erin looked at him. "Go see!"

"Daddy!" Jacob ran out the office door right into his father's arms.

Erin placed Timothy on the floor and soon enough he was off too right into Jay's arms.

"We missed you, daddy! Mommy mean when you gone." Jacob told Jay. "Don't ever leave us again."

"I don't think I'm ever going to leave again, Jay-Jay." Jay wrapped his arms tighter around his boys. "Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Dada!" Timothy laughed. "Tiss"

"You better make sure he never leaves again, Voight or so help me God."

* * *

**Anyone else excited about the possibility of Jesse and Sophia actually dating? Cause I am!**


End file.
